


Emilia Camp Stories: Shattered Glass

by NotFlugel



Series: Emilia Camp Stories: [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFlugel/pseuds/NotFlugel
Summary: Contains spoilers up until the end of Arc 6 as well as minor SlothIf ones.This work takes place at the end of the one-year gap between Arc 4 and Arc 5.Unlike in the main timeline, this one led to a rapid expansion of the Emilia camp.This work follows a regular day at the Roswaal mansion.
Series: Emilia Camp Stories: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183775
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Emilia Camp Stories: Shattered Glass

The night passed peacefully. It had been months since Subaru’s sleep hadn’t been plagued by nightmares. Tangled up in his arms rested a little girl with twin drills and a long red dress. Beako’s breath soothed him, her mere presence putting him at ease. 

Since the events of the **[Sanctuary Incident]** , both found themselves in a contract. Since then, the duo has been inseparable. The following **[Banan Incident]** had only strengthened their bond, which was tested in the **[Conquest of the Pleiades Watchtower]**. 

Eight months passed since then, which led to many people confusing them for siblings. Subaru observed his spirit sleep, her adorable face puffed into a small pout every time she breathed. Her tiny finger intertwined with his, a calming rush swelling inside of him. Since he broke his gate, Beako had to regulate his mana to keep him alive. 

Sunlight descended on both of them, bathing them in the warmth of the star. The glow illuminated Subaru’s quarters, the smell of fresh wood claiming his nose. On the indigo couch laid the board game from last night, the pieces scattered around. Like always, Subaru let Beatrice win a few rounds, her prideful smile healing his wounded heart. 

A few birds chirped, their melodies echoing throughout the mansion grounds. This atmosphere could stay like this, a moment of pure bliss. Subaru could feel Beako swift, the sunlight forcing her petite eyelids to open. The small girl nestled herself deeper into her big brother, avoiding the cold air of the winter, her tiny crown lightly poking his chest.

Beatrice: “You didn’t have any nightmares today. Betty is relieved, in fact.”

Both of them took a moment to enjoy the calmness, the sound of the birds mixing with the faint crackling of the fireplace.

Beatrice: “It’s time to get up, I suppose.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

After parting ways with Beako, Subaru roamed through the hallways of the mansion. The cold pierced through his knight garb, a white cloud condensing out of his breath as he made his way down the stairs. 

Subaru bit on his lower lip, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh. The warmth of fresh blood flooded his mouth, Subaru abusing his lip yet again. Shame mixed into his flurry of emotions, the boy casting his gaze downwards. He promised Beako that he would take better care of himself. Yet mere minutes after he left her side, Subaru fell back into old habits. 

Every step he took further amplified the oppressive feeling in his chest. The basement of the mansion provided a vast distinction to the otherwise opulent upper levels. Every step of his resounded endlessly, shattering the eerie silence. 

After pushing open the door at the end of the stairs, he encountered six petite girls with long, fluffy pale red hair. Subaru stared past them at the bizarre room. Furniture arranged asymmetrically across it, a library to the east, the beds to the west, and a dining hall in the middle.

The one before him wore her hair in a side ponytail that lightly rubbed against her face. Her red robe sloppy dragged along the ground.

?: “It is about time you show up! It's infuriating! Did you forget us?! This is outrageous! Unfair!” 

The small girl screeched from the top of her lungs, ending her furious cleaning efforts. Tears welled in her blue eyes. Fiercely, she stomped her tiny feet on the ground. Subaru only watched the tantrum she threw, with a hint of disappointment and boredom. Going on her tiptoes, Minerva tried to slap him, yet Subaru effortlessly caught her arm. The **[Witch of Wrath]** appeared downright ridiculous. 

Minerva: “Let me go! Because of you, I lost my ability to heal! The only thing I need in this fleeting world, my fist, my answer is gone, because of you! I hate you! Stupid Subaru! Stupid!”

Subaru only let out a sigh as he observed her outburst of emotions. However, he complied, letting go of her hand. He noticed Minerva’s eyes, which swole deep red from crying. 

Subaru: “Can you calm down, please?”

Minerva: “Can you take better care of yourself? You are pissing me off! Look at your lip! Stupid Subaru, stupid!”

?: “Minerva, ---huu--- there is no use ---huu--- getting upset.”

Another small girl called out her friend. Her red unkempt hair lazily hung down her shoulders, complementing her magenta eyes. Her light blue robe was buried beneath a pile of blankets which created a small fort. Sehkmet, the **[Witch of Sloth]** claimed the corner of the bizarre room. The few beds occupied the western corner, with the lazy witch resting on top of them all. 

Sekhmet: “Could you return ---huu--- my authority ---huh--- please? Living without it, ---huh--- is too troublesome.”

Her speech slurred on, every word dragging on endlessly. Each of her breaths left her drained, almost as if she were on the edge of dying. Subaru seriously questioned if she would die one day simply because she forgot to breathe.

Subaru: “You ask that every day, Sehkmet. I won’t give you back your Witch factor.”

Sekhmet: “So troublesome ---huh---!”

The third girl energetically stroked the hair of the former. The violet robe messily moving on the ground. Her red eyes stared at Subaru with curiosity. Typhoon, the **[Witch of Pride]** , smiled at the young man. 

Typhon: “Baru, did you punish any guys yesterday?”

Subaru: “No, Typhon, I didn’t. I will make sure to punish some of them later.”

Typhon: “You say that every day, Baru. You are as lazy as Mom.”

Typhon puffed up her cheeks before turning away with a pout. Subaru couldn’t help but note how adorable her pout was. Some things never change, especially the **[Witches of Sin]**. 

  
  


In the northern corner of the room, Subaru spotted two more witches. Daphne, the **[Witch of Gluttony]** devoured piles of food, her teeth producing a sound affiliated to knives. Her golden eyes examined Subaru, her orange garment stained with food. Her glance pierced him, her eyes akin to that of a predator that spotted its prey.

Daphne: “Subarun, did you bring more food?”

Subaru could feel his heart beating against his chest. He could never get used to her cold stare. It reminded him too much of both the dogs and the bunny. He merely touched the crate of food under his arm before putting it on the ground.

Daphne: “You bringing me more food is what I like about you so much, I just want to eat you.”

Carmilla, the **[Witch of Lust]** buried her head into her blue attire, the shy witch attempting to escape Subaru’s glance. 

Carmilla: “Subaru, ha-have … you been taking care of your-yourself …?”

Subaru: “At least someone cares about my wellbeing. I am fine. Thank you, Carmilla.”

The timid witch turned away her gaze from the boy. Her head nestled itself into the scarf that Subaru sewed for her months ago. Because of her death, she had a dislike for fire. To compensate for this, she cuddled herself into the piece of clothing and her blanket.

?: “What brought you here this morning, Natsuki Subaru?”

He turned east, facing the last member of the prison. Echidna, the **[Witch of Greed]** , played with her hair. Her yellow robe covered a small step ladder, on which she sat. The irony of the scene was not lost on Subaru. 

Subaru: "The usual, what else?" 

Echidna: ”Kiss me like you kissed that slut in my tomb, and this is yours.” 

She waved around a small folder, mere centimeters from his face. Like most days, she tried to seduce Subaru. However, Subaru merely snatched the folder from her grasp, glaring at her disgusted. 

Echidna: “You hurt my maidenly heart.”

The voice of the eccentric lady was filled with teasing emotion that brought a feeling of dread through Subaru's spine. Suspicious, tenacious, dubious intention hidden in it. It was a tone that matched the lady's smug smirk as she held her gaze over the boy's form. 

Suppressing the upcoming thoughts, Subaru chose to ignore her. He turned around, making sure to lock the door behind him, leaving the witches to themselves.

Echidna's support remained most important in the **[Conquest of the Sage Tower],** the **[Banan Incident],** and the **[Baron Fiasco].** In exchange for her endless knowledge, Echidna and her fellow witches were allowed to continue to live.

\--------------------------------------------------

Subaru broke into a sprint, launching himself over a suspended tree log. The parkour course, which Clind built with the help of Garfield, continued to be one of the first things on his daily routine. His body ached for relief, begged him to stop, yet Subaru didn’t falter. 

Falling down the pothole, Subaru vaulted forwards, crossing over through multiple trees. After jumping between two massive trees, he finished the course. Subaru laid there exhausted, ending his run with two unneeded roles. 

His heartbeat rose into his head, pounding against his skull. His breath stayed fast and erratic as he had pushed his body beyond the limit once more. Panting frantically, he let the sweat run down his face, staining his clothes. 

?: “Oh, you reek worse than mud!”

Subaru directed his eyes onto the person in front of him. A Goddess stood before him, a gentle breeze following each of her steps. Zarestia, **[the Great Spirit of Wind]** stood there, her milky-white hair played by a gentle breeze that she brought with her. The strand of lime green hair fell into Subaru's view, which reflected in her almond-shaped eyes. The bright-yellow orbs glaring at the youth. 

Tia: “What's up with that dumbfounded look? Could you not get charmed just because I'm cute?”

Subaru: “My heart only belongs to Emilia-tan.”

Tia: “Hah! Well said!”

Tia's lips curled up at the exchange of banter as she slowly looked around the parkour. Subaru had been practicing for the last twelve months, and with him being busy in multiple missions for the Emilia camp, he had developed a certain level of athleticism. 

Subaru: “Why are you back here already?”

Tia: “Huh? No reason, no reason at all, obviously. When I want to be somewhere, I’ll be there. It’s not like anyone has the right to tell me not to, I really want to kill you. Someone capable has to check in on you sometimes. That's why I'm here.”

Subaru let out a sigh. Every time he interacted with her, he couldn't help but see a younger sister in her. 

Subaru could feel a warm breeze covering his body. The sweat slowly being blow-dried by the former deity. 

Subaru: “Ha, thank’s Tia.”

Tia: “Man should be cleaned outside. Also, how are Ram and Rem doing? Is Roswaal treating them right? I will kill him!”

Her attitude changed in a matter of seconds. When talking about her fellow oni's, she seemed happy. However, as soon as the topic of Roswaal arose, her smile fell and the murderous wind picked up. Both of them stood in the eye of the storm, her little outburst damaging the trees around her.

Subaru: “Everything is alright, Tia. Shall we go?”

Subaru snapped the spirit out of its rage. Her temper was akin to a kid, ever-changing.

Tia: "Seriously, take a bath, Su."

Subaru: "Yes, Tia, I will. Are we going now?"

She turned on her heels and, together with Subaru, made her way back to the mansion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subaru made his way to the grand mansion, the sun rising above the horizon. Its graceful glow brightening the beautiful mansion garden. Tia and Subaru proceeded with their usual banter, compensating for the last days they spend apart from each other. 

After crossing past the magnificent lake of the mansion. On a small bench, three figures awaited their return. Beako, his great spirit, chatted with a girl. The small girl squatted on the lap of a half-naked woman, which hugged both of the kids tightly. From far away Subaru could hear their banter.

Shaula: “Meili, you should be proud to be the kid of Master and me.”

Meili: “Naked Onee-san, pet my head some more. I still don’t know why Onii-san forgave me. Elsa always tells me that people like him are the dullest.”

The young, blue-haired girl expectantly looked up, waiting for more head pats. The great spirit sitting next to her sighed, seemingly used to such a display.

Beatrice: “Betty’s Subaru is a hopeless idiot, I suppose. If it were up to Betty, Betty would have turned you into crystalized mana, in fact.”

Shaula: “Be quiet, ankle-biter number one! You might be Master’s daughter, but I am Master’s toy, and she is my daughter. We are immeeeensly important, to Master!”

Adopting a smug expression, Shaula looked at her rival for Subaru's affection with a triumphant gaze. Beatrice sighed once more, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get past Shaula's blind faith and loyalty anyway.

Beatrice: “Betty doesn’t know who is more helpless, you or Betty’s Subaru.”

Subaru: “Don’t put me on her level, Beako.”

The three women turned around, welcoming the man they have been waiting for. Betty’s face, which was previously in a cute pout, relaxed into a warm smile. The dark green eyes of Shaula, **[the Keeper of the Stars]** , light up. Her red dots, which presented themselves in her pupils, seemingly swirling from pure joy. Meili kept her usual expression up, guarding her emission as usual.

Shaula: “Master, I looove you. Come here!” 

With agility, Subaru instinctively sidestepped, avoiding the horny lady that tried to throw herself at him. Shaula, previously thought to be the **[Sage]** , watched him with tears swelling in her eyes.

Shaula: “Why won’t you accept my looove, Master?! Why won’t you embrace me?! After how long I’ve waited for you. Loooove me more!” 

Shaula hugged herself as she spoke these last words. Even after two months, her loyalty and love didn’t change at all. Subaru reflected upon the time in the tower. She herself eliminated the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Roy. Furthermore, she continued to be a powerful help for the camp. Clenching his fist, Subaru remembered how Shaula told him about her 400-year solitude. Biting his lip, he recalled how she begged him for a hug so she wouldn’t feel like a convenience. The crimson red once again flooded his mouth, for yet another time invading his mouth and overflowing his taste buds.

Meili: “Onii-san, you shouldn’t bite your lip this hard, it’s bad for you.”

Shaula: “Master, you are so silly. You don’t have to bite yourself. I can do that.”

Tia: “Su, stop biting yourself, or I will kill you.”

Betty stared to the ground, not wanting to see her contractor fall back on his old methods.

Subaru: “Ah, sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Come, here Shaula.”

The second he finished his statement, Shaula leaped herself at him wrapping his body into her embrace. He noticed how her cheeks lid up. Her tender body felt great against himself as her breaths drew shorter. Quickly he untangled himself from her. Immediately, Shaula jumped on him again embracing Subaru in another hug, letting her hands run wild on his back. Patiently, he waited for a bit before disengaging the second one. Subaru faced Shaula, whose face went completely red.

Shaula: “Master, I am ready to have a full baseball team full of children with you. They will be sooooooooo adorable quarter scorpion kids. Meili will love her siblings. So, Master, I am ready for your love!”

Subaru:” Don’t even think about it, you lust-ridden woman!”

Subaru’s expression turned into a pout, which he learned from Beako.

Shaula: "Eeeep! Master, is wounding my heart. But at least he doesn't push me away anymore. Master has become such a nice man after 400 years!"

Meili: "Naked Onee-san, stop harassing Onii-san."

Meili appeared behind the lady. Shaula immediately picked her up and placed her between her voluptuous chest, a spot that only belonged to her Master and her child.

Shaula: "You shouldn't talk to your parents like this. Even if I spoil you because you belong to Master, you still have to show him respect. Hm, Hm."

Conforming to herself her delusional way of thinking, Shaula noted while gently stroking Meili's hair. Subaru let a small smile creep on his lips before shaking it away. 

Meili: "Save me Onii-san."

Even though she called out to Subaru, she seemed to be quite fond of Shaula. Both of them evolved a deep bond, considering themselves family to him. Of course, both Meili and Subaru would never admit that. However, something about this scene felt so beautiful and blissful.

Suddenly a hand slapped against his back, entranced by his mind, he didn’t register the hit. His head hit against the dirt, staining his clothes with dirt.

Tia: “Su, aren’t you a man? Now go take a bath, you smell!” 

Beatrice tried her hardest to stop herself from laughing as her contractor fell into the mud first. Shaula started laughing heartily, holding her stomach in the process. Meili, still squished between Shaula’s rack, laughed similarly.

Subaru sighed before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of my fanfiction.


End file.
